Someone Else But Me
by Psych94
Summary: This story is about how Keely changes herself after Phil starts hanging out with the new girl in school, Samantha Walters.
1. Samantha Walters

Someone Else But Me

Chapter 1 

**"This is my third story. Yes, I deleted Dangered Love. I hope everyone enjoys this story!"**

"It is a normal school day morning when Keely Teslow meets her best friend Phil Diffy at their lockers. Each morning Phil sprays donuts for them to eat as a breakfast with him being from the future and all."

"Hey", Keely said to Phil.

"Hey", Phil said back. "Wh-who's that?" He stuttered.

Keely turned her head and what she saw was a drop-dead gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. Keely immediately became jealous.

"Phil, close your mouth", she said while hitting his chin hard.

"Ow", he cried.

"Excuse me, but I am lost can you guys show me where Mr.Messerschmitt's class is?" She asked feeling lost.

"Um yeah, it's right down the hall I am on my way there now do you want to walk with m?" Phil asked.

"Sure. Thank you sooo much!" She said.

"No problem! By the way I am Phil Diffy and this is Keely Teslow" Phil said while holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Samantha Walters", she said while gladly taking his hand to shake.

_Samantha you better stay away from Phil, he's mine. _Keely thought.

"All day Phil has been ignoring Keely and hanging out with Sam. Actually Phil had been ignoring Keely for 3 weeks."

**This is the end of chapter 1. I hoped everyone liked it. What will Keely do? I am sorry but I am going to have to leave you guys wondering!**


	2. Mall Skank

Chapter 2 

**"Hey whats up everybody! Ok I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a myspace just for fan fiction users! Heres chapter 2!  
**

"It turns out that Samantha and Phil have alot in common. They both can't stand rap. They both knew inside that they had a crush on each other. Even though when Phil would hang out with Keely at the mall it annoyed him how she kept asking him how does this look? but strangley he didn't mind doing that with Sam. In these past three weeks Keely has felt so left out. So Keely started to hang out with Via and Owen alot more."

"God Keely you eat alot", Owen said while they were at the mall food court getting something to eat.

"I do?" Keely asked.

"No, Keely don't listen to him. He's just being a dumbass." Via said.

"Hey!" Owen said sarcasticlly.

"Hey guys, I have to book see you tomorrow", Keely said because she saw Phil and Samantha.

"Ok", Via and Owen said at the same time.

"Phil noticed Keely getting up to leave. He felt as if something was wrong. So he decided to check. Afterall he still did love her."

"Keely", Phil called while running up to her.

Keely turned around,"Yeah".

"Whats been going on these past couple of weeks? I have missed alot", Phil said.

"Yeah thats because you're spending most of your time whispering back and forth in class with that skank", Keely yelled with anger and jealousy in her voice while running away.

Phil ran after and grabbed her by her arm,"Keely what is this all about?"

"Oh my gosh, Phil are you stupid? I love you and I thought you felt the same way but obviously I was totally wrong. Look why don't you just get back to your little girlfriend over there" Keely yelled but calming towards the end.

"Keely just headed back home while Phil went back to Sam. Keely got bored so she went out and got hair dye to maybe change Phil's mind."

**"What color do you think she's dying her hair! Trust me you guys will love the next chapter!"**


	3. Letting Go

Chapter 3 

**"Alot of you guys reviewed and loved this. You guys totally hate Samantha! Thanks for the reviews! Heres chapter 3!"**

"Once Keely got home she went straight to her bedroom. She saw Phil coming torward her house so she turned on some loud music. She went to her bathroom and dyed her hair. When she went downstairs her mom was home".

"Oh my stars! Honeybun what did you do to your hair?" Mandy asked with sadness in her voice.

"I dyed it. Don't you like it?" Keely asked.

"Highlights would have been fine, but brown hair with highlights? Why would you do that to your hair?" Mandy asked with alittle bit of anger now.

"Mom, I just wanted a little change thats all", Keely said while walking away.

"Keely walked up to her room and picked up her guitar. She started writing songs. She got bored so she called up Via."

"Hello", Via said.

"Hey Vi do you want to do something?" Keely asked.

"Yeah sure! There is a new party going at Bruno's house and Owen and I are going ", Via said excitedly.

"Cool! I can pick you guys up", Keely said now percking up.

"Great!" Via said.

"And with that Keely hung up the phone. She told her mom and left to pick them up. They finally got there and Bruno kept making moves on Keely. So she decided to walk around. She ended up meeting this really cute guy named Nathan. (**A/N You know James Laffery from One Tree Hill. TOTAL HOTTIE!**) They started talking and decided to go get something to eat. Once they were done they went to the park and talked under the stars. To Keely he was another Phil. Only he had the guts to make the first move like a guy should. He lifted her chin up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and she kissed back. After a few romantic hours she decided to head home with it being 3am and all. (**A/N Yes Nathan and Keely exchanged cell numbers.**) When she got home she went to sleep. Next thing she knew it was morning with the sound of her alarm waking her up. So she got up and got ready for school and left. When she got there Phil was at the lockers."

"Keel can I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

"Don't ever call me Keel again. And no you can't", she said and then walked away.

"When Keely went in the girl's bathroom she saw Samantha."

"You know Teslow, I got your man. And now he's my Philly Willy", she said trying to piss Keely off.

"Listen here you bitch he's not my man. And I don't give a shit if you have him. Oh and one more thing, don't ever call him that it's my name for him", Keely said angrily walking out of there.

"Whenever Sam saw Keely in the hall way she would walk by and say stuff like "Slut" or "Bitch" and Keely had just about enough."

**"What do you guys think Keely will do? You will have to wait and see. And I am purposely not updating for a day or two just to make you guys mad!"**


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight! In HG Wells

Chapter 4 

**"I know I have kept you guys waiting, but thats over so here's chapter 4."**

"You know what Samantha, I have a had enough", Keely said.

"Oh yeah Teslow! Whatcha gonna do?" Samantha answered teasingly.

"This", Keely said before letting her fist hit Samantha's eye.

"Samantha got up from her fall, and with that her and Keely started to fight."

Fight! Fight! Fight! Everyone in H.G. Wells screamed.

"Just then Owen and Phil were walking by. They heard the noise and went over to check it out. When they got there they were shocked. Keely fighting! Owen just stood there going "GO KEELY!" while Phil took some action and grabbed Keely. When he grabbed her Mr.Hackett had grabbed Sam."

"What in Neptune's name is going on here?" Mr.Hackett asked in his clueless way as usual.

"She started it!" Samantha defended.

"Keel is this true?" Phil asked.

"That is such a lie, you're the one walking around calling me a bitch and slut!" Keely screamed.

"Miss Teslow watch your mouth!" Mr.Hackett said.

"Both of you have detention after school", Mr.Hackett said while letting Sam down and walking away.

"Like I care", Keely said walking away since Phil finally let her go.

"Keels wait", Phil screamed while running up to her.

"What Phil?" Keely answered angrily.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked starting to get really worried.

"What to you care?" Keely asked while walking away.

"I care alot Keels. Will you just talk to me?" Phil asked.

"No not really", Keely answered and with that she walked out of H.G. Wells

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review! ;D**


	5. Don't Disrespect Keely

Chapter 5 

**I am soooo sorry for not updating, it's just I've been kind of well alot depressed. So heres chapter 5.**

"For 3 weeks Phil has tried calling Keely and talking to her but she has avoided him. During these few weeks Keely has kept a secret inside. She has become anorexic. She has also started to skip school along with quiting her journalism dream."

"Hey love muffin, why don't you go out today and get some exercise?" Mandy suggested

"Mom I don't feel like it", Keely whined

"Well you have to do something other then moping around with an attitude", Protested Mandy

"Fine, I give up", Keely said getting up to leave

"Keely got outside and started walking around, not knowing where she was going or who she was going to run into. For some unknown reason her legs drug her to the park, where she saw Phil and Sam as she quickly turned the other way. Phil noticed but this time he didn't go after her."

"Hey Philly Willy, isn't that little Keely over there?" Samantha asked

"First of all thats Keely's name for me, secondly if you're going to disrespect her then we can't hang out no more, later", Phil said

"Samantha just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She was use to having people wrapped around her finger and getting what she wanted. She hated Keely more than anything and like Phil more than anything. One thing is for sure, Samantha Walters will do anything to get Keely out of the picture."

**Whats going to happen to Keely? Are her and Phil going to work things out? You'll have to wait and see!**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note 

**Hey guys! This is my first Authors Note for this story. I need help. I am starting to run out of ideas. Please mail me on my myspace with ideas. **


	7. I Love You

Chapter 6 

**Ok I am going to try my best to make this story better...I've just had alot of summer stress so it's hard for me to concentrate on this story. Heres chapter 6!**

"Phil ran around trying to think and find where Keely could've gone but then it hit him, she probally went home. He wanted to make sure she was ok because he noticed she was starting to get really skinny. He also had to tell her that he loved her."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Oh pumpkin, could you get that?" Mandy asked

"Sure mom", Keely replied as she got up

"As quickly as Keely opened the door she shut it, but a foot go in the way too fast."

"Ugh, Phil what do you want?" Keely cried

"I want to talk to you and I'm not going until I do", Phil protested

"Fine, but lets go in my room unless you want to hear mom sing while she's cleaning dishes", Keely said

"No thank you!" Phil laughed

When they finally got in Keely's room she asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Keels, I'm not Sam's friend any more", Phil said

"Why? What happened to your little play girl?" Keely asked

"I didn't like how she talked about you. And besides that I don't love her I love you", Phil said with a smirk

"Well you didn't care bef- WAIT! What did you just say?" Keely asked in disbelief

"I love you Keels"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I have a question"

"Ok"

"Whats going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh god I hope he doesn't now about the anorexia", Keely thought

"Keels you know what I mean, You're really skinny"

"Oh I guess I just lost some weight, haven't really noticed"

"Keel please don't lie, are you puking? Not eating? Just tell me"

"FINE! I'm anorexic, but I can stop it"

**Or can she! I will just have to leave you guys wondering. Yes I know I'm such a bitch!**


	8. I Hope

Chapter 7 

**I just wanted to say thanks to:**

**trueactress985**

**Friendsfreak5604**

**Miley Cyrus Fan -or- sNoWpU...**

**maxthieriotluvr**

**sweetALABAMAluver**

**cobraj899**

**alotlikelove**

**Peppermint Star Ullman**

**Mrs.JordanHoyt...Thanks all of you guys for reviewing! Heres chapter 7.**

"Keel, thats not something that you can just stop, it depends on how long you've had it"

"Phil I know myself, I can stop if I want to", Keely Said "I hope", Keely thought

"Fine but I still want to help you"

"Phil I do not need help, I can do this myself"

"If you say so...But I have to get home, I love you", Phil said before giving her a small kiss on the lips

"Wow, uh I love you too"

"When Phil left Keely was left alone with her thoughts. All she kept wondering was if she could make herself eat, she had been anorexic for about 3 weeks."

"Ok I can do this, all I have to do is go downstairs and get something to eat. And...Right now", Keely told herself

"Hey honey cake, who was at the door?" Mandy asked

"Oh it was a sales man", Keely said while opening the fridge

"Keely took a bite of her sandwhich and swallowed. Once she was done she went up to her room and started writing songs when Phil called her."

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Keely, whats up?"

"Oh nothing just writ-Oh god", Keely said dropping the phone running for the bathroom

"Keel? Keely are you ok? KEELY?"

"Phil?

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I just umm left the stove on and forgot" Keely lied, she couldn't tell him she threw up her lunch

"Oh ok, want to do something?"

"Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow, we could go to the mall or movies"

"Uh, ok well I have to go"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"With that they both hung up. Keely put her head against her wall. "What if I can't do this? I don't want to admit to Phil that he was right. I am sick of being the damsel in distress. For once I am going to be the strong one." Just then her cell phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She saw that it was Nathan. She had totally forgot about Nathan. He hasn't called her since the night of the party. With the fights with Samantha and Phil and then being and anorexic it was easy to forget. Keely decided to answer her phone hoping that he wasn't going to ask for a date."

"Hello?"

"Hey Keely, whats up?"

"Um, nothing"

"I was wondering do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind"

"Sure, pick me up at 8?"

"See you then"

**What is Keely doing? Will she be able to handle the anorexia? So hard to choose how I want to make it...;-)**


	9. Sooo Many Thoughts

Chapter 8 

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Heres chapter 8**

"Keely took a shower and got ready for her date. She was sooo nervous. What if Phil caught her? What would she do? But she took those thoughts out of her head when the door bell rung."

"I'll get it", Keely called out

"Hey!", Nathan said

"Hey!"

"Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah"

"When they got there they decided to see 'The Little Man' so it wouldn't be too intense. When it was over they decided to go to Starbucks to get coffee and talk."

"Nathan, we need to talk"

"Ok"

"When you asked me out something well happened a little while before that"

"Ok, what?"

"Well the guy that I loved and love came forward, he feels the same way about me the way I feel about him"

"Ok"

"And so I thought we could come out to talk about that, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, things happen"

"Thanks for being so cool about this"

"No problem, lets get you home"

"Ok"

"On the drive home they didn't talk, but when he dropped her off he gave her a little cheek kiss."

"Even though we can't go out, maybe we can hang out?"

"I'd like that"

"Keely went inside and up to her room. She saw that Phil was online so she I.Med him. They had an hours conversation talking about what movies to see and what stores to go to at the mall. Keely looked at the time and saw it was already 2:00 in the morning, so she decided to get off. All she could think about was Phil and the time she saw the engagement ring on her finger in the giggle. She had wondered what if Phil was the one that gave her the ring? She was half scared that she wouldn't be engaged to Phil but some other guy, and half happy that she would be engaged to Phil and not some other guy. She was so excited to finally be with Phil. But what about Sam? She wondered what would happen between her and Sam now that Phil left her for Keely. But she pushed all thoughts out of her head and fell asleep."


	10. Another Fight, Another Broken Heart

Chapter 9 

**I am soooo sorry for not updating...Heres chapter 9!**

"Keely awoke the next day to a rainy day already knowing it was going to be a tough day. Keely went to her closet and got jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Don't Be A Richard Ok?' With the letters 'D-I-C-K' highlighted. It fit her mood perfectly. She knew exactly what was going to happen, Samantha was going to get on her case and this time it would be sooo worse than the last time. But one thing Keely did not know was that people were going to turn their backs on Keely today."

"Pumpkin, Phil's here!" Mandy yelled

"Be right there" and Keely grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs

"Hey Keels!"

"Hey"

"Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah"

"When they got to H.G. Wells they went and got their books from their lockers. Keely told Phil that she had to go talk to a teacher and would see him later. Just then someone came yelling from around the corner. "PHIL! PHIL! PHIL!" the voice screamed. Phil turned around to see non-other than Owen. "Hey Owen" Phil greeted. "Phil I got a great dish" Owen stated. "What do you mean?" "Phil Keely was on a date last night" Owen said exitedly. "Owen I think you just saw someone like Keely is all. Keely and I are dating now and she wouldn't do that." "Fine Phil but ask everyone here they would agree with me" and with that Owen walked away. Phil didn't think Keely would do that but he would ask around. And thats what he did all day until he saw her then all hell broke loose."

"Hey Philly Willy", Keely said happier than earlier

"Hey Keels, we have to talk now"

"Ok, what about?"

"Everyone saw you on a date last night, is this true that you were on a date?"

"Nathan called it that but I didn't, all I did was talk to him and tell him that I'm with you now"

"Keel, maybe you need more time to think"

"About what"

"Just everything that is going on in your life right now, maybe we should take a break until things are clear for you"

"Oh my freaking god, what the hell Phil? If you think I needed a fucking break you should have never came and told me your feelings last night"

"That was before you went on the date"

"It wasn't a date"

"Right" and just then Samantha walked by

"Hey guys! So how is things going?" Sam asked

"You know what you little boyfriend stealing hooker, you better shut up before I kick your ass again"

"Keel, no need to take your anger out on her"

"Why? She is the one who started this whole thing, if she would have never showed I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken again. Phil I thought you were different but you're just like all the rest of the guys"

"Awww, little Keely got her heart broken?"

"Oh bitch that's it, COME HERE!" and during that she tackled Samantha and they started throwing punches and somewhere in between there you here Sam scream "OW! SHE BIT ME!"

"Keely get off of her" Phil tried to grab Keely but their was alot of rolling around along with hitting and cussing

"You whore!" Keely screamed

"You slut!" Sam screamed back

"GO KEELY! WOOOOO!" Owen yelled (**A/N-lmao I'm sorry but I have to add that again, gotta love O-Dawg**)

"Owen stop encouraging and grab one" Phil said

"Grab one what!" Owen asked smiling

"You know what I mean you pig" and just as Phil said that Owen caught Keely and Phil caught Sam

"Keely come on lets go talk and let you cool down" Owen said dragging her away

"Thanks Owen"

"No problem, whats going on? I saw you on a date last night"

"It wasn't a date, well at first it was but technically it wasn't. Nathan called it a date but later while him and I were having at Starbucks I told him about Phil coming forward and that me and him could only be friends, and Phil didn't believe me. He said that we should take a break until things are clear for me. He shouldn't have admitted his feelings for me last night if he was going to just break up with me today"

"You're completely right"

"But he didn't see it that way"

"Well I can talk to him. Now what was the fight with Samantha about?"

"She is just starting things again. I will stop by Phil's after school"

"Good plan"

"See ya!"

"Bye"

"When Keely got to Phil's it took her a minute to think of what she was going to say and all. But then she just knocked and waited for him to answer the door"

"I didn't think you'd ever go near me again"

"Well we have to talk, I'm sorry but I had to jump that evil hooker"

"Well lets go up to my room" and he led her the way and opened the door and there was Samantha sitting on his bed

"What the hell Phil? Why is Sam here?"

"You two need to talk and I am going to leave you two to that. Call me when you guys have worked things out" and then the door closed

"Listen Teslow lets cut this short" Sam said while pulling out a knife and holding it to Keely's neck "Don't scream or I will slit your throat. Now lets face the facts Phil is my man and I love him and we belong together so why don't you just get lost

"I have a better idea, why don't you fuck off" Keely said and then did a fast one and flipped Sam "PHIL HELP! PHIIIIIIIIIIIL!" Keely yelled and Phil came through the door and Sam got up with her knife and quickly stabbed Keely in the leg. Phil went after Sam but she punched him and Keely started punching her and managed to grab the knife and get it into Sam. Then Sam flipped Keely and got the knife back and stabbed her in her stomach 4 times. "Get away from her" Phil yelled as he grabbed Sam. By this time Keely was unconscious and things went black for her."

**Whats going to happen next? You'll have to wait! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had a kick typing it! ;-)**


	11. When I Think You're Ready

Chapter 10 

**Thanks for all the reviews it means alot to me (24!)...I guess this story is a hit! Now I'm warning you all, my friend Dijohn plans on writing a POTF story where Phil is gay lmao...So just be prepared. I have never did a disclaimer so I guess I will do one. I do not own POTF or any of the characters. Heres chapter 10!**

"Phil grabbed Sam and the phone and called the police and an ambulance. Holding Sam was a hard one. The police finally came and got Sam and put her in handcuffs, while the EMTs took Keely into the ambulance."

"Young man are you coming?" the EMT asked

"Yes"

"We're going to have to have you tell us what happened"

"The girl that was put in a cop car was jealous and she and Keely got into a fight and she stabbed her"

"Whats this girl's last name?"

"Teslow"

"As soon as the got to the E.R. door Phil was told he had to wait in the waiting room. Then after about 30 minutes the doctor came out and looked for Phil. He finally did and walked over to him"

"Hi, are you the one who rode in the ambulance with Keely Teslow?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's in critical condition, she lost blood rapidly"

"But she is ok isn't she?"

"Yes, you may see her. Her room is 203"

"And as soon as the doctor said that he ran like lightning"

"Hey Keel"

"Please leave"

"What? Are you mad at me?"

"I really don't know if I want anything to do with you anymore"

"What are you talking about? What did I do? I mean did you not want me to save your life?"

'No, I'm grateful you did. Phil you confessed your feelings for me then the next day you break up with me. It wasn't a fucking date. I let James think that at first but then while we were having coffee I told him these exact words 'Nathan, we need to talk, When you asked me out something well happened a little while before that, Well the guy that I loved and love came forward, he feels the same way about me the way I feel about him, And so I thought we could come out to talk about that, I'm sorry'.Those were my exact words Phil but you didn't want to listen."

"I'm sorry. You were right I should've listened. But I want you back"

"No, Phil relationships are about trust and you didn't trust me. You say I wasn't ready well Phil you weren't and aren't"

"Keely please don't do this"

"Phil you always see me as weak, this time I'm going to be the strong one"

"Can you atleast give it time and then re-think it?"

"I will give it a long time and when you're done being a little kid then I might re-consider"

"I'm not being a little kid, you're changing. I don't get you. It's like you're turning into popular Keely again"

"I'm not. Phil I love you with all my heart but even Owen was there for me, but you? Well I don't know where you were"

"I am sorry. I need my space sometimes."

"So why didn't you just tell me? It's better than being ignored for someone else"

"I don't know, but Keel please don't do this for one little mistake"

"One little mistake? Phil I'm lying in a fucking hospital bed because of a girl you liked"

"Please don't shut me out"

"I'm not, I just can't be with you like that. Not until I think you're ready and you want to be with me"

"Fine, but I can't just be friends with you. So call me up when you think I'm ready. See you around"

"Bye Phil"

**The End...Unless I make a sequal! ;-)**


End file.
